Pinocchio and Princess Aurora Rescue Rangers
Pinocchio and Princess Aurora: Rescue Rangers is an animated series produced by Walt Disney Television Animation. Created by Tad Stones and Alan Zaslove, it featured the established Disney characters Pinocchio (From Pinocchio) and Princess Aurora (From Sleeping Beauty) in a new setting. The series premiered on the Disney Channel on March 4, 2013 Synopsis Pinocchio and Princess Aurora are who start a detective agency, Rescue Rangers, along with their friends Jaq, Gus, Basil and Dr. David Q. Dawson. The pint-sized detectives deal with crimes that are often "too small" for the police to handle, usually with other animals as their clients. The gang frequently find themselves going up against two particular arch-villains: Mafia-style tabby cat Fat Cat and mad scientist Norton Nimnul. Characters Protagonists Pinocchio is the leader of the Rescue Rangers. Loosely modeled after Inspector Gadget, Pinocchio wears a fedora and a bomber jacket and frequently uses rope to lasso or swing to other spots. Pinocchio is serious and has a strong sense of responsibility, to the point that he is sometimes accused of not knowing how to have fun. He can be domineering and often ends up in squabbles with Princess Aurora over his more laid back manner. At times, though, he also lets himself go and joins Princess Aurora in some frivolity. Voiced by Elan Garfias Princess Aurora is the co-founder of the rescue rangers. She is seen wearing a purple dress and pink headband. Though dedicated to the job, he is a fun-loving, mischievous prankster who is sometimes irresponsible and forgets to think before he acts. Voiced by Jennifer Hale Jaq is an adventure Jasper (From One Hundred and One Dalmatians) who spent years traveling the world before a chance meeting with Pinocchio and Princess Aurora during their first case. After Fat Cat destroyed his home, Jaq and his Gus decided to join the group in their detective work. Voiced by Rob Paulsen Gus is an adventure Horace (From One Hundred and One Dalmatians) who spent years traveling the world before a chance meeting with Pinocchio and Princess Aurora during their first case. After Fat Cat destroyed his home, Gus and his Jaq decided to join the group in their detective work. Voiced by Corey Burton Basil With his Milo James Thatch (From Atlantis: The Lost Empire), Basil often handles little jobs that the rest of the Rescue Rangers cannot. He speaks in unintelligible buzzes that only Dr. David Q. Dawson and other insects are able to understand, although in later episodes, he talks more clearly. Despite his tiny size, Basil occasionally has impressive displays of strength which are matched only by his unwavering loyalty to his friends. Voiced by Maurice LaMarche Dr. David Q. Dawson is an adventure Eddie Valiant (From Who Framed Roger Rabbit) who spent years traveling the world before a chance meeting with Pinocchio and Princess Aurora during their first case. After Fat Cat destroyed his home, Jaq and his Gus decided to join the group in their detective work. Voiced by Jim Cummings Antagonists Fat Cat is a felonious grey tabby cat and one of the Rescue Rangers' most frequent antagonists. Formerly owned by criminal Aldrin Klordane, Fat Cat became an independent agent and animal world crime boss after Klordane's incarceration. Inordinately proud of his appearance, he keeps his whiskers clean, wears a purple business suit, and has a taste for expensive things. Voiced by Jim Cummings Fat Cat is usually accompanied by four henchmen. In spite of their combined stupidity, Fat Cat almost always sends them out to do his dirty work for him, as he is too smart, or lazy to get his paws dirty. :#'Weasel no.1' who dresses in a gangster-style suit and hat similar to his boss. Voiced by Jim Cummings. :#'Weasel no.2' this overweight wears an undersized red t-shirt and a yellow hat. When plans go wrong, Weasel usually is the one who Fat Cat chooses to use as a punching bag. Voiced by Corey Burton. :#'Weasel no.3' a Weasel that wears a short sleeved red turtle neck with a black vest and a dark blue hat that covers his eyes. He is usually only seen briefly. Voiced by Corey Burton. :#'Weasel no.4' a thin, Weasel dressed in a ratty blue vest and toboggan who speaks with a whiny voice. Voiced by Peter Cullen. Professor Norton Nimnul, the Rangers' other major enemy, is a mad scientist who once worked for Aldrin Klordane. Though Nimnul is an intelligent and creative scientist, his plans often lack any trace of logic and tend to be extremely convoluted. For example, he kidnapped all the cats in the city to make an immense amount of static electricity, and in his appearance in the pilot he constructed a laser cannon designed to create a giant gelatin mold which would be used to cause an earthquake under the United States Gold Reserve. Nimnul has receding red hair, wears very thick glasses, and a high-pitched laugh. Unlike other humans in the series, Nimnul is aware of the Rescue Rangers and their interference in his plans. Voiced by Jim Cummings Opening theme "Little Einsteins", performed by Jesse Schwartz, Natalia Wojcik, Aiden Pompey and Erica Huang Music By *Toy Story *Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers *The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh *Toy Story 2 *Tom and Jerry: The Movie *Tom and Jerry *MGM Cartoons *World of Color *DuckTales *Rudolph and Frosty's Christmas in July *The Prince and the Pauper (1990 film) *101 Dalmatians: The Series *Mighty Ducks (TV series) *Family Guy *This Island Earth *Dora the Explorer *Oswald *Inspector Gadget *Silly Symphonies *Popeye *Color Classics *Noveltoons *Mike Mulligan and His Steam Shovel *Ub Iwerks *Hey Arnold! *Maggie and the Ferocious Beast *The Simpsons *Van Beuren *Rugrats *Earthday Birthday *Max & Ruby *Dragon Tales *The Tale of Peter Rabbit *The Fairly OddParents *Peanuts *Superman (1940s cartoons) *Terrytoons Sounds Effects By *Hanna-Barbera *Cartoon Network *Rankin/Bass Christmas Specials *Tom and Jerry *MGM Cartoons *All Dogs Go to Heaven *Aladdin The Series *Mickey Mouse *Fleischer/Famous Studios *Ub Iwerks *Van Beuren *Terrytoons *Sesame Street Old School Episodes list 'Season 1 (2013)' Category:TV Shows Category:Disney's New House of Mouse